Problem: The grade received on a certain teacher's 100-point test varies in direct proportion to the amount of time a student spends preparing for the test. If a student receives 72 points on a test for which she spent 3 hours preparing, what score would she receive on the next test if she spent 4 hours preparing?
Since the grade received varies directly with the time a student spends preparing, we know that the ratio of grade:time spent preparing is always constant. Thus, if we let $x$ be the score the student gets when she prepares for $4$ hours, we have that $$\frac{72 \text{ points}}{3 \text{ hours}} = \frac{x}{4 \text{ hours}}.$$  Solving this equation for $x$, we have that $x = \frac{(72 \text{ points})(4 \text{ hours})}{3 \text{ hours}} = \boxed{96}$ points.